


Castiel's Nightmares

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Dreams, Castiel Has Nightmares, Comfort, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Dreams, Dean Has Nightmares, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cas wakes up. Dean comforts. It'll be okay as long as the two of them always have each other.Oneshot/drabble





	Castiel's Nightmares

"Dean?"

It took Dean Winchester a moment to pull himself from sleep. He was warm and comfortable for once in his bed; usually he didn't sleep too well to begin with. When he realized it was Castiel though that made him wake up a little bit more. He blinked. 

"Huh...? Cas?"

Cas nodded in the dark. "...I had another one."

Another nightmare. That was something Dean could understand. He didn't say anything else, just opened up the blankets for him, and Cas got in, facing him. He brought his hands up close to his chest. They were cold. He'd wake them up.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas' eyes were closed already.

"Shut up and get some sleep, Cas." Dean mumbled, but he fell asleep with a little smile too. 


End file.
